


Cruel temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First eruri fic and omegaverse fic dont judge me!!!, I dont know which, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Not for everyone.., Not the best start..., Omega Erwin Smith, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erwin always suppressed his heats, until one day it gets too much and - in an attempt to escape being discovered by anyone - he flees. Only to be found by one of the underground gangs and brought to their leader to be a plaything.How will he get out alive? And how can he resist the terrifying grey glare of the underground boss?(I suck at summeries if you haven't noticed..) oHo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! I warn you, there will be ALOT of sensitive subjects and stuff if I continue this... so yeah...  
> ANYWAY... this is my first omegaverse fic and my first eruri fic so I really hope you like it!  
> I don't have a beta and im crap at spelling and grammer so if you spot any mistakes feel free to tell me!! ,I love you all, enjoy,!!

"Wow, bitch is really begging for it!" One of the alphas said, grubby hands caressing the curve of erwin's ass.

"Yeah, hard to believe an omega could be this fucking huge though. And fucking strong! You fucking see my eye after what he did?! In a heat as well!" The main alpha bellowed, causing them all to laugh over Erwin's pleas.

A sharp slap was brought down on his ass, making him cry out and attempt to curl up -heat polling in the omega's stomach. 

"Bad boy, being so feisty!" 

Erwin was tied face down on the table, helpless in the midst of a heat, completely at this gang of alphas mercy. He panted as cold hands teased his ass, tears welling up at the unwelcome touch.

"Aawwww, little bitch crying? Don't worry, we'll give you what you want," one of the alphas chuckled, leaning down so Erwin could see his face.

A hand stroked down his spine, over his ass and rubbed against the slick that was trickling down his thighs. The now slick fingers pressed against his entrance, dragging a choked sob from the omega as he rutted uselessly against the hand - aching for some kind of relief.

"Such a pretty slut, aren't you?" One of the alphas teased.

There was a pause, then two fingers were roughly thrust into Erwin, making him cry out from pain. "AREN'T YOU!?"

Erwin whimpered, heat engulfing his body and catching the words in his throat. "Ye- yes," his usually strong voice was weak and broken.

The brutal assault continued for what felt like hours, leaving Erwin desperate and exhausted. Tears fell freely from his watery blue eyes and the alphas started to grow bored.

"Oy, why can't we just fuck him already?" The alpha with his fingers still mercilessly fucking the omega asked.

"Because, you fucking idiot, this one's for the boss - not us!" Came a low growl.

He mumbled his disapproval and thrust three fingers against Erwin's prostate - dragging a broken cry from the blonde's lips.

"Well, when's the boss coming back?" 

"Should be soon, now shut up, will you?"

"Oy, fuck off!"

"Both of you calm down!"

"Why?!"

"Cos I fucking hear the boss!!"

There was a sudden silence, apart from the heavy breaths that Erwin was making, and the alphas watched the wrecked doorway warily. The omega twisted his head around enough to see a surprisingly short alpha storm into the room. He had pale, scarred arms which were crossed over a torn leather jacket and a belt holding jagged knives. Matt black strands of hair fell out of place in his messy undercut and covered stormy eyes.

The same eyes that were glaring daggers at the alphas that were crowded around the table and bound omega.

"What the fuck are you shitheads doing?" He hissed.

"We were just leaving here this afternoon and we heard this noise, like crying. And then this fucking smell hit us - so we had to follow it. Then, we found this bitch, in a fucking heat, smelling amazing, in a fucking alley. We would of just tried him out and then left him, but when we got closer the bitch started fighting back." One of the alphas explained.

"Yeah! So we brought him back here cos we know how tired you are of omegas who don't fight back and we thought you could have some fun with him!" Another interrupted.

"And we think that this one's from Sina, judging by the clothes." The third finished.

The boss stepped up to Erwin and looked down at him sprawled out on the table. He reached a hand out and trailed his fingers down the omega's spine, watching him writhe beneath his touch.

"So you're from Sina," he mutters, leaning down to sniff Erwin's scent gland.

His instincts flared to life as he inhaled the sweet scent of an omega in heat and he almost reeled back to avoid biting down. But then paused, this omega had been in his territory, was now tied down in his den, after wounding one of his men. Why the fuck shouldn't he bite it?

Erwin let out a piercing whine as sharp teeth sunk into the sensitive flesh of his swollen scent gland, more slick pooling on the table at the rich smell of this alpha's pheromones.

"Fuck! Levi, the bitch really likes you!" One of the alphas chortle.

"Well," Levi cleared his throat and stepped away from the omega, ignoring the whimpers at his absence, and faced his men, " You might of fucking found a bitch worth my time, so go find some birth control tablets and bring him to my room. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it. " they grunted in reply, cutting the omega loose.

The next moment was a blur, first Erwin was sprawled out on the table, then he had tackled one of the alphas to the ground and had the alphas own knife at his throat. Levi blinked, opening his eyes to stare straight into the omega's. He stepped closer, stopping when Erwin pressed the knife down and drew blood.

"Omega, let him go," he ordered, smirking when Erwin glared back in defiance.

Levi cracked his knuckle and glared back, his pheromones growing stronger with every breath he took. 

"Bitch, let him go, now!" He snarled.

Erwin whined in response, giving in and releasing the alpha and knife to fall onto his knees with his head down and throat exposed. Levi marched closer and leaned down to bite down cruelly on the omega's scent gland, then delivering a ringing slap across Erwin's face.

"Next time you fucking listen to me straight away."

The omega was still recovering from the bite, instincts going wild and heat enveloping his body, so all he could do was whine and nod frantically.

The other alphas gaped at him, watching as Levi stood over Erwin after easily making him submit.

"Oy, why are you still here? Go! Now" the boss growled at then.

The alphas hurried out the room, the last one dragging the omega with him, with ease this time as the omega continued to be submissive and pliant.

Levi grabbed a rag and washed the slick off the table, pausing at the sweet smell, before making tea and waiting.

About half an hour later the alphas came back and Levi made his way up the stairs to his room. He could smell the even stronger scent of omega on the other side and braced himself. 

He opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeerrr.... kind of a set up for the next chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!  
> So this chapter is shorter and I'm sorry about that (and its not very well written) but there's some stuff that's happened in my life and I wanted to get a chapter out anyway!*gives muffins as apology*
> 
> ANYWAY, what this is really doing is setting up for the next chapter which will be longer, (and take longer to do)
> 
> So yeah, I hope you like it anyway, enjoy!

Erwin lay there for a moment after being carelessly shoved onto the bed with the door slammed behind him. How did he get here? Is this what he deserves for running away?

The heat was burning, suffocating him and the relentless teasing had just made his desire stronger when he rolled over on the bed and inhaled. Fuck. Thick musky alpha scent filled his mind and he had never smelt anything better. It was heavenly.

Slick was already pooling on the sheets, and yet again his breath grew laboured as another strong wave of heat washed over him.

"Calm down, omega," came a gruff voice from the doorway.

Erwin quickly turned to see the amazing smelling alpha from before watching him with narrow eyes. Only then did he realise that he had been rutting against the bed, high whines still leaving his lips as tears streamed down his face.

"A- Alpha, please! I- it hurts!" The omega sobbed, forgetting his pride as lust filled his mind.

Levi flinched at the pleas, locking the door behind him and walking up to the blonde. He stroked his hand down the heated expanse of the omega's back, a croon building in his throat before he could stop it. Erwin relaxed at the touch.

Cutting the sweet sound off abruptly, the alpha pulled back to watch more tears well in the omega's eyes. 

"Fuck, you're just like a fucking baby in this state!" He scoffed, a cruel twist to his mouth.

Erwin used the last of his energy to lean up on his elbows, lifting his head and exposing his throat in a wordless plea. Levi stared at the swollen scent gland, mouth watering, and almost gave in before he stubbornly turned away. The choked sob the action dragged from the omega's throat was worth it.

He turned back and leaned down before claiming Erwin's mouth, biting down on his lip until he tasted blood. The omega bit down on his tongue savagely in return and Levi pushed him away in shock, blood dribbling down his chin.

"What the fuck, bitch?!" He growled.

Erwin glared at him and spat blood in his face as the heat temporarily subsided before coming back at full force. Heat had clouded his mind yet again but even deep in desire he knew that was a terrible decision. 

A hard slap caught his cheek and the omega whimpered helplessly when he smelled the anger in the alpha's scent. Erwin's face was slammed down onto the bed and Levi crawled over him to straddle his back.

"So, you fucking slut, you trying to play hard to get? Or am I not fucking good enough for a omega whore from Sina?" The alpha snarled, yanking Erwin's hair back so that he could look into lust blown blue eyes.

"For fuck sake, do you even understand me?" Levi sighed.

"Please! " Erwin whined, letting his head fall back onto the bed while still looking up at Levi pleadingly. 

"Answer some questions and I'll consider fucking you, okay?" The alpha grouched, moving off the omega to sit in front of him, "Oy, get up."

Erwin begrudgingly got up and settled on crossed legs before Levi, trying to hide his heavy breaths and see thorough the suffocating heat. 

"Good, now, are you from Sina?"

"Y-yes " Erwin murmured.

"Aaww, stuttering already?" Levi teased, leaning back to resist the smell of omega, "what's your name?"

The omega hesitated, but when he sensed the alpha's impatience he rushed to reply, "it's Erwin."

"Really," Levi grinned, "and, Erwin, do you realise If I fuck you, you are mine. Okay?"

He leaned forward and trailed his hand down Erwin's chest, making his breath hitch in his throat. The arousal that was pooling in the omega's stomach flared and he whined, leaning into the touch.

"Okay!" He panted.

Levi lifted his hand and brushed his fingers along Erwin's scent gland, revelling as the sweet scent grew stronger. Erwin practically melted beneath his hands and he almost gave into his instincts. Almost.

"First, omega, you need a shower. I am not fucking you otherwise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
